


That

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't even describe it. Flannel from hell might be fitting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my November 2007 prompt table for the prompt flannel. I don't think I could have come up with something McShep-ish. But then there was Joe's Armageddon appearance... Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta. This is entirely a work of fiction.

"I wonder if the first photos of you are up yet?"

"It's only been _today_ ," Joe said into his phone, not really looking at the displays that he passed.

"Yes, but it was _hours_ ago. Seriously, Joe, you need to stop thinking so narrowly. This is the new millennium. I can sit here and have breakfast while you're at the other end of the world getting ready to go to bed, and we can still _talk_ to each other."

"I've noticed, and that's the reason why I'm not actually getting ready to go to bed."

There was a pause. "Is Katherine waiting for you?"

Joe took a deep breath. "I told her I was going for a quick walk while she checks up on the kids."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Oh, there is something. Oh. My. God."

"What? What happened? David?"

"I cannot believe this. What _is_ that?"

"David! _What_ is going on?" Joe tried not to shout, because he really didn't need anyone noticing him.

"That...that _thing_ , I can't even describe it. Flannel from hell might be fitting."

Joe stopped short. He looked down at the plaid shirt he was wearing, then glared at the sidewalk.

"You don't like the shirt," he said dejectedly.

"I don't _like_ it? I don't— That thing is an atrocity. It's a crime against humanity. And the worst thing is..."

"What?" Joe asked with a sigh.

"You still look so fucking hot in it," David said, frustration coming through.

Joe grinned.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Joe asked innocently.

"Grinning. I know you're grinning, I can hear it, and it's that damn smug grin at that."

Joe laughed.

"I hate you."

Joe's grin turned into an affectionate smile. Suddenly there was a noise in the background at the other end of the line.

"Oh, Baz is awake, gotta go."

"Yeah, of course. Good night."

"Good _morning_."

Joe was about to hang up, when David spoke again.

"Joe?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't hate you."

Joe was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. Me too."

Then David was gone.

Joe looked up into the night sky, still holding the phone. It was early morning back in the states, where David was—with his wife and son.

A car passed by. Joe looked down the street, which was still quite busy for this time of night.

Katherine was waiting for him. He put away his phone and started back to the hotel.


End file.
